


Deal or No Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's had a tough week and wants to let off some steam.</p><p>Shizuo's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal or No Deal

Self-control.

This is probably the hardest thing I ever had to learn. When I fight, I give it up completely. Trying to control my actions is painful, physically and mentally. But when I’m doing everyday tasks, like laundry or getting groceries, I use a lot of self-control. I have to carefully pick up eggs, gently press the washing machine buttons, and barely push the shopping cart. Just going overboard slightly will send the cart into the wall, knocking the aisles down as it rolls.

It’s even harder when _he’s_ around. 

He pushes all of my buttons. He knows exactly how to piss me off and turn me on, all at once. It messes with my head; Jumbles up my thoughts so bad I can’t decide what’s right and wrong. I don’t have to control myself when we fight.

Sex is a different story.

He says I’m too careful. He tells me to move more, to go deeper, and to thrust faster. I can’t bring myself to do it. What if I went too far? I could break him in two. That’d be a hell of a story to explain to Shinra. I avoid bruising his hips, leaving any hickeys, and I never put it all the way in. I know neither of us are getting what we could be getting out of this, but it’s just to release tension, right? It’s not like either of us wants to enjoy it anyway. We only do it to clear up any unresolved conflicts from that particular week. As time’s passed, it’s definitely gotten a whole lot better. I know I was bad at first. He was always good, but disgusting at the same time. Being with him makes me feel sick, in the best way possible.

This week’s been a bad one. I’ve seen him every day at least once, and he hasn’t been his regular annoying self. Must have a lot of shit to spread around this week or something, I don’t know. I try not to pay attention to what he does. It’ll piss me off.

He showed up at my door tonight, like always, and let himself in. At this point, I don’t even lock the door at this time. I just sit on the couch and wait for him. He usually makes some kind of snarky comment before we get down to it, like “Did you happen to hear how much property you damaged this week? It’ll cost the city quite a sum of money!” or “Look at this bruise you left on me, what a monster…” But tonight, he didn’t say a word.

“Hey…”

He takes off his shoes and jacket and heads directly for the couch. Before I can ask what’s up with him, he’s in my lap, lips pressed to mine.

I rest my hands on his lower back and he leans into the kiss, biting my lower lip. Once he finally pulls away, he focuses on undoing my belt.

“…What’s your deal?”

He looks up from my belt and raises his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not talking… It’s weird. Normally you don’t shut up."

He sighs, closing his eyes. He climbs back into my lap and wraps his arms around my neck.

“It’s been a long week, Shizu-chan… I think I just need you to be my toy for tonight. No pretend relationship shit this time.”

“…It's been a rough week for me too, having to deal with you every damn day...”

"Do me a favor and shut up, Shizu-chan."

We move over to the bedroom and he gets down to business. A quick handjob, even quicker blowjob, and we’re both still dressed. He barely looks like he’s enjoying this.

“…Something’s bothering you.”

“I said it’s been a long week. You should just be thankful that I still want to do this with you, since you barely even try…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I work hard to get you off and you barely try for me, Shizu-chan. I’m sick of it. This is getting boring for me…”

“Hey! I do my part! You know I have to hold back!”

His brows draw together. He doesn’t like that answer.

“If you’re bored, go find some other loser that’ll fuck you with no strings attached…”

He smirks. That’s never good.

“Shizu-chan, let’s make a deal…”

Fuck.

He pushes me down on the bed and starts unbuttoning my shirt.

“How about I give you some peace and quiet this week…”

I slide my shirt off and he removes his, throwing them both in a pile on the floor.

“ _If_ you do exactly what I want tonight, exactly the way I want it~”

Before I can think through his offer, he’s taken his pants off and has moved on to mine.

“And you’re not going to stop until I’m satisfied. I don’t care how exhausted you are, or how many bruises you leave on me. We won’t stop until I’m done.”

“…For a week of peace?”

“If you’re really good, I’ll give you two weeks.”

“…Deal.” 

* * *

I have to forget my self-control. The one thing I’ve trained myself to rely on in this situation. I have to go all the way, or I’ll lose. I’ve always held back – I don’t know what I’ll do to him, exactly. It’s on him if he gets hurt.

After we struck our deal, he pulled me down on top of him.

“Here’s what I want from you, Shizu-chan… First, you have to put it all the way in. I can fit the whole thing. You almost never hit where I want you to hit. That has to change.”

I nod and reach for a condom. He swats my hand.

“And I want you raw tonight.”

“…Have it your way…”

He smirks and hands me the lube.

“But you still need this.”

“Right…” I start coating myself in it.

“Second, when I say ‘faster,’ you go faster. When I say ‘harder,’ you go harder. You do exactly what I say when I say it, no exceptions.”

I move down and start to prep him. This’ll be rough on him…

“Third, you’re not stopping until I’m ready to stop. No breaks. I don’t care if you can’t cum anymore; you will not stop until I’m done.”

“…What if I don’t wanna do it anymore?”

“Why would you want to stop? Your stamina is better than mine.”

“…That’s fair.”

“And fourth, you have to pay attention to me. Half the time we do this, you don’t even focus on mine…” He grabs my free hand and wraps it around his dick.

“All I ask is you do a little stroking now and then.”

“All right, got it…”

His grin widens. His eyes always flash red when he smiles like that; like a supervillain in the movies. He looks sinister and cruel, but I can’t help myself…

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

* * *

His fingers are locked in my hair, after he left scratches across my shoulder blades. Normally, he likes to ride me. But I’ve got him wrapped around me completely this time. He rolls his hips along with each thrust and _god,_ it’s amazing.

“Harder… more…”

He’s barely talking; each word comes out as a moan. I didn’t know I could do this to him. He’s practically melting in my arms.

I follow my orders and thrust harder, causing him to scream out for me. I’ve never had anyone scream my name like that, especially not Izaya.

“Shizu-chan! Yes! There!”

I gotta say, I’m pretty good at following directions when I forget about holding back. And apparently I’m not bad in bed when he tells me what to do.

“Fa… fast…”

I speed up, prompting more screams and moans.

He bites his lower lip and for once, I don’t think he’s capable of flashing that condescending smile up at me. I’m savoring this. In a way, he’s controlling my strength by giving me instructions. But I’m also controlling him. I’ve got him shaking in my arms, begging for more of _me._ He’s never begged for me before.

Remind me, why did I hold back for so long?

Because I can’t think of any good reasons to.

I grab his hips and push in as deep as I can, and he cums all over himself. I can’t hold back anymore, especially with a view like that. Once I’m done, I pull out and lay down, exhausted. I roll over to face him.

“…Satisfied?”

He chuckles, still panting.

“You definitely earned your two weeks of peace…”

He pulls up the covers and kisses me.

“And for that, I’ll even do the pretend relationship shit, as long as you _keep_ me satisfied.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT - I give the people what they want. The previous title was "Deal With the Devil." I should have trusted my gut from the beginning.
> 
> The original title for this fic was "Deal or No Deal" but my conscience stopped me


End file.
